An inverse problem is a general framework that is used to convert observed measurements into information about a physical object or system. Inverse problems arise in many fields including computer vision, natural language processing, machine learning, statistics, statistical inference, geophysics, medical imaging, remote sensing, ocean acoustic tomography, nondestructive testing, astronomy, physics, etc. In many cases, the observed measurements are obtained with noise, which should be considered during signal reconstruction.